Un mundo de cabeza
by conita18
Summary: despues de estar encerrado 3 meses en una celda, draco malfoy descubrira que todo el mundo mágico se habia vuelto loco, tan loco como para que exista un potter que no para de acostarse con quien se le cruce por delante....DMxHP lemon resubido
1. Chapter 1

Nota: no soy dueña de harry potter (ya quisiera habría solo yaoi) todos los derechos son de JK Rowling y yo solo hago esto por diversión ^^

** Un mundo de cabeza**

** cap. 1  
**

¿Qué hacer cuando todo tu mundo se desmorona ante tus ojos y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo? Lo único que pedía era que alguien se lo dijera, todo su universo había dado un giro de 180º y ahora estaba de cabezas, todo hecho cenizas, incluso del chico que era antes ya nada quedaba, todo se lo habían quitado, paso de una vida llena de lujos y en donde todo el mundo besaba el suelo donde el caminaba a convertirse, en solo un despojo de algo parecido a un humano y es que todo se lo habían quitado, su orgullo, su prepotencia, su coraje, completamente todo, en ese fatídico verano en que volvió a su mansión, se había enterado que su padre había sido arrestado en el ministerio de magia y había sido iluso al pensar que las cosas solo se habían complicado un poco, la ley de murphy se reía en su cara, pues después de que piso la mansión había sido llevado inmediatamente en presencia del señor tenebroso, si en un momento creyó que este solo dejaría pasar el suceso, muy pronto comprendería que la palabra dejar pasar, no era algo que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado conoce, el debió pagar los pecados de su padre, de lucius malfoy, en carne viva sufrió las humillaciones y los castigos que le correspondían a su progenitor, sin embargo voldemort, como se obligo a llamarlo a pesar de los escalofríos que le recorrían, no lo había matado, lo había enviado a un calabozo, frío, húmedo y maloliente, donde no tenia conciencia sobre el paso del tiempo, no sabia nada, ni de lucius, ni de su madre, pero suponía cual había sido su destino, en ese lugar, añoro poder estar nuevamente en aquel tren rumbo a hogwarts, dormir en su calida cama en las mazmorras, molestar a los alumnos de primero, incluso extrañaba molestar al maldito trío dorado, pensar en ello lo mantenía cuerdo, sumirse en sus recuerdos evitaba que cruzara esa delgada línea asía la locura, donde no estaba seguro si estaría mejor o no, pero le habían quitado tanto ya, al menos no permitiría que le robaran la razón

dormía a ratos y a veces no sabia si estaba dormido o despierto, no había cama en su pequeña celda solo un trapo donde acurrucarse, por mucho tiempo estuvo ahí sintiendo que se habían olvidado de el, tiempo después no supo si era parte de su locura o era a causa del encierro pues cuando se sentía dormido, escuchaba como su celda se abría y como alguien caminaba asía el y respiraba en su cuello, por un tiempo, aquello se repetía casi todas las veces que el sueño lo vencía, pues era tan asquerosamente desagradable aquella situación que intentaba no dejar que el sueño lo venciera, a veces sentía manos pasar por su cuerpo casi rozando sus sucias ropas, no sabia si era su imaginación, si ya se había trastornado completamente o era una asquerosa pesadilla, pero sentía miedo

por mas de dos meses estuvo metido ahí, y en el transcurso de aquello la guerra había estallado, lo supo pues quien fuera que lo visitara en sus horas de sueño ya no lo hacia y estaba agradecido de ello. Se estaba rindiendo ya, dejándose morir, se estaba rindiendo, después de tanto tiempo ahí, ¿acaso no era mejor morir? estaba ya mas que resignado a aquel destino, cuando las puertas de sus celda fueron abiertas, la luz se filtro de manera que lo encegueció completamente, no pudo ver mas que una mancha negra delante de esa segadora luz ¿había llagado su hora ya? Cerro sus ojos grises para que dejaran de torturarlo, irguiéndose un poco, no iba a parecer asustado, no le asustaba morir, al menos moriría con un mínimo de dignidad, pero la maldición asesina jamás llego, quien fuera que había entrado ahí lo había tomado con fuerza y lo había arrastrado asía fuera, al salir de su refugio temporal por tantos meses sus pulmones reclamaron adoloridos por el aire fresco y sus ojos no veían nada, no tenia fuerza para caminar por lo que su captor o salvador momentáneo lo cargo diciendo algunas maldiciones que sorpresivamente no iban dirigidas a el, sintió un característico tiron en su vientre, cosa que había sentido parecía años atrás cuando se desaparecía y ya no sintió nada mas pues su mente no soporto mucho mas y termino por sucumbir entregándose completamente a la oscuridad de su subconsciente.

No supo nada de si mismo por un tiempo, no supo cuanto estuvo inconsciente pero despertó en una habitación pequeña y acostado en una cama, intento inmediatamente incorporarse pero le había sido imposible su cuerpo no reaccionaba a su voluntad y dolía terriblemente, trato de enfocar su vista encontrando que la cama en donde el yacía estaba pegada a la pared de color marrón oscuro y al otro lado había otra cama pegada a la otra pared a no mas de medio metro de la suya, era un cuarto demasiado pequeño, parecía un desván de escobas habilitado para el, la puerta cerrada por ahora, estaba en frente de los pies de las camas, se escuchaba bastante actividad fuera, suponía que en el piso de abajo, no entendía donde estaba, pero por lo menos seguía vivo, trato de mantenerse conciente por un poco mas de tiempo para intentar descifrar donde estaba, pero su mente cansada sucumbió nuevamente enviándolo a su oscuro inconsciente por segunda vez.

la siguiente vez que despertó descubrió que no estaba solo, alguien estaba sentado a su lado en la cama del frente, trato de hablar, pero solo un alarido bastante patético salio de su boca, no creía que tuviera la capacidad de sonrojarse en su situación pero las mejillas le ardieron al escucharse, ¿cuan bajo había caído? La persona que estaba cerca se había levantado y había caminado asía el, aunque no era mucha la distancia que los separaba, lo primero que vio fue una gran sombra cernirse sobre el, como si de un murciélago gigante se tratara y luego pudo enfocar mejor su vista, viendo un cabello negro algo sucio y grasiento que reconocería en cualquier lugar y una nariz grande y ganchuda que no podía ser de nadie mas que de su jefe de casa, profesor de pociones y padrino, severus snape, sintió de pronto deseos de llorar, ver la cara de su padrino ahí frente a el lo hacia sentirse mucho mas vulnerable de lo que ya estaba, pero un malfoy no lloraba, aun cuando estuviera en tan precarias condiciones

-draco ¿como te encuentras?-fue lo primero que el profesor le pregunto, mientras se inclinaba hacia el para verificar si el estaba conciente de verdad o solo había abierto los ojos como reflejo, abrió su boca para poder responderle pero sintió su garganta tan seca y rasposa que solo un nuevo quejido patético salio de su garganta-no te esfuerces-fue la escueta respuesta de su maestro mientras se alejaba de el y tomaba un vaso con agua que estaba sobre la otra cama y se lo ponía en los labios para que pudiera beber, ser atendido como si fuera un maldito lisiado patio su orgullo, el cual creyó que había desaparecido, pero después de todo aun le quedaba un poco, en ese momento deseo haberlo dejado en aquella celda para no seguir sintiéndose humillado nunca mas

-¿Dón…donde es…estoy?-pregunto con voz rasposa y nasal, se escuchaba tan débil, tan vulnerable y deseo estar muerto para que nadie mas pudiera verlo así

-estas en el cuartel de la orden del fénix draco, pero eso no importa ahora, debes descansar, estuviste tres meses encerrado en las mazmorras de la guarida de el señor tenebroso algunos miembros de la orden logramos entrar y te sacamos de ahí-la información que el moreno profesor le proporciono lo hizo tensarse, ¿3 meses había estado en aquel lugar? El había sentido como si fuera una eternidad, pero solo habían sido unos pocos meses

-¿mi madre? ¿Que paso con ella?-las palabras salían rápidas y desordenadas de su boca, la adrenalina subió por su cuerpo como hacia meses que no lo hacia, por la cara de su profesor supo inmediatamente que sus suposiciones eran ciertas, su madre no había corrido con su misma suerte, buena o mala ya no importaba ahora

-lo siento draco, pero tu madre no sobrevivió, el señor tenebroso la asesino el mismo día que llegaron a la guarida, es un milagro que tu estés vivo, no debes pensar en eso ahora debes recuperarte te quedara bastante tiempo como para pensar, los miembros de la orden están aquí así que siéntete seguro, vendré en cuanto pueda-dijo sin esperar que el le pudiera responder, se giro con paso apresurado asiendo ondear su capa negra y salio de ahí cerrando la puerta, inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse adormilado, al parecer le había dado algo con el agua pues rápidamente se durmió, pero esta vez las pesadillas no lo siguieron y pudo soñar que estaba en su casa junto a su madre que leía un libro en el sofá y su padre que miraba el fuego de la chimenea, era pacifico, calido y con ello se dejo ir completamente.

Los días que siguieron al que había despertado no habían sido muy diferentes, no permanecía demasiado tiempo despierto, sin embargo en su inconciencia podía escuchar lo que sucedía en el primer piso, los ruidos de personas ir y venir de ahí, eran a veces casi ensordecedores como si una gran jauría de gente estuviera circulando, pudo reconocer con el transcurso de los días algunas voces, como la de la madre de las comadrejas, era la que mejor se oía y suponía que se podría oír hasta en hogwarts pues la mujer tenia un timbre de voz que ponía los pelos de punta, también había reconocido la voz de aquel profesor licántropo que había enseñado en hogwarts en 3º año, podía conocerlo por su timbre de voz calmado, también reconocía la voz de su profesor de 4º año, el viejo de ojoloco moody, no era por su timbre, si no porque cada vez que hablaba decía algo sobre cazar mortifagos, a veces creía escuchar la voz de potter y compañía pero no sabia bien, pues generalmente las escuchaba cuando estaba medio inconsciente, también la de dumbledore, solemne, sabia, casi paternal, lo que le irritaba, jamás le había caído bien el anciano, principalmente porque desde el principio su padre le decía lo incompetente y bueno para nada que era el vejete, aunque a esas alturas lo que le había dicho o no su padre valía muy poco, pues el, era el único culpable de la muerte de su madre y de que el casi muriera en aquella celda, mientras estuvo ahí se obligaba a no pensar en ello, a no pensar en nada de lo que le había pasado, ni lo que le pasaría de ahora en adelante, prefería pasar el tiempo distrayéndose con las conversaciones que habían en el primer piso, agradeciendo que al parecer se olvidaran que el estaba ahí, aunque una parte de el estaba indignada de que no le pusieran atención al príncipe de slytherin, pero había pasado por tanto que la verdad su orgullo estaba muy por debajo en el piso.

Habían pasado alrededor de unos 10 días de su llegada y estaba mucho mejor, al menos anímicamente pues sus heridas y su cuerpo debilitado no se habían recuperado del todo, la única visita humana que recibía era del profesor snape dos veces por semana, la otra compañía que tenia era de el elfo de la casa black, como había comprobado ya, kreacher era un elfo viejo y cascarrabias pero que sin embargo había estado casi excitado con la idea de atender a un miembro directo de los black, un sangre limpia, en vez de tener que aguantar las ratas que invadían la casa de los amos black, así que este era el que traía su comida y todo lo que el quisiera y con el único ser con el que hablaba diariamente, antes de lo ocurrido jamás se le habría ocurrido siquiera dirigirla la palabra a un ser tan inferior como un elfo domestico, sin embargo ahora agradecía aquello, se aburría mortalmente acostado en ese lugar, había intentado levantarse dos veces sin embargo sus piernas no tenían la fuerza suficiente para sostener su peso, el elfo lo había ayudado bastante principalmente a mantener su aseo personal, pues al parecer el profesor snape pensaba que aquello era irrelevante, no podía bañarse y estaba suplicando por ello, sin embargo se podía asear diariamente y cuidar su perfecto cabello que ahora estaba casi tan hermoso como lo solía llevar, aunque algo mas largo y el flequillo tapaba un poco sus ojos grises, había comprobado que había subido de peso hasta llegar al normal, aunque siempre había sido delgado, su vida en aquel lugar era monótona pero buena, sin embargo aquello estaba a punto de acabar, en el transcurso de su estadía ahí, había oído sobre potter y compañía, kreacher no sentía demasiada simpatía por el niño maravilla, pero lo que escuchaba del elfo le parecía casi irreal, al parecer potter había cambiado demasiado desde la ultima vez que lo había visto, su querido padrino había muerto y ahora la guerra estaba en sus manos, por lo que el adolescente se había vuelto todo un maldito rebelde, ni siquiera el viejo de dumbledore podía con el, al parecer la nueva actitud del cicatrizado era algo tan surrealista que habría hecho reír a medio hogwarts si se lo hubiesen contado, el moreno era al parecer todo un casanovas, gigoló o como quieran llamarlo, kreacher le había contado que la mujer pelirroja de la cocina reclamaba cada dos por tres por la actitud del adolescente y que no dejaba chica por no tirarse, al parecer hogwarts sufría la subida de hormonas de su héroe, había esperado todo de aquel estupido, pero ¿ninfomano? Cada vez que lo recordaba una carcajada salía de su garganta, es que con ese escuálido cuerpo desgarbado y su pelo que parecía el nido de ratas, no conquistaría ni a myrtle la llorona, al parecer después que se fue, los prospecto a hombres en hogwarts habían decaído considerablemente. Kreacher le había dicho que el asqueroso hombre lobo había dicho que si eso seguía así al terminar la guerra mas de una docena de mujeres pedirían por que el joven potter reconociera su paternidad, no podía evitar encontrar la situación divertida, se imaginaba los títulos de prensa "el héroe que vivió para perpetuar su especie" o "la única debilidad del héroe mágico, un par de piernas". En verdad el mundo se había vuelto loco mientras el estaba en esa celda.

Era una noche cualquiera, debían ser alrededor de las doce de la noche pues el se había dormido asía muy poco y era alguien que era muy puntual en lo que a horarios se tratara, en el primer piso se escuchaba un total alboroto y la voz de la madre comadreja se oía aun mas fuerte que antes, parecía que había llegado de pronto bastante gente, pues no se entendía nada de lo que decían y todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, incluso pudo escuchar la voz del anciano de dumbledore, calmando la situación, trato de no respirar para poder oír lo que este decía, por lo que escuchaba, los mortifagos habían atacado hogwarts logrando que todo fuera un caos y obligándolos a huir del lugar rápidamente, dumbledore había ordenado que se fueran a dormir y que en la mañana harían planes al respecto, en el primer piso comenzaron a movilizarse y el se relajo para tratar de dormir nuevamente, no sabia cuanto había pasado pero había estado soñando, cuando fue despertado abruptamente por una puerta abriéndose, abrió sus ojos sin embargo no se movió, habito que había adquirido cuando estuvo en aquella celda, la luz se encendió y se enderezo un poco para ver a su ex profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, alias el licántropo, que entraba sujetando a alguien que no era otro mas que el famosísimo harry james potter, el adulto parecía completamente irritado y con ropa de dormir, su cabello desordenado y mas pálido de lo normal, sin embargo su vista se fijo en el moreno, iba completamente despeinado y sin sus gafas lo que dejaba ver sus grandes y verdes ojos con un brillo que no había visto nunca en ellos y que no supo interpretar, iba en pijama y estaba desarreglado como si se lo hubiese tenido que sacar y volver a poner, ciertamente el moreno había cambiado bastante de la ultima vez que lo había visto, tenia un cuerpo atlético y ¿era su idea o estaba mas alto? no lo sabia pero eso parecía a simple vista, sus ojos ya no eran redondos o aniñados, sus labios tenían una media sonrisa cínica y divertida, si no tuviera la maldita cicatriz en la frente estaba seguro que aquel sujeto no era potter; el licántropo tiro a potter asía dentro no con fuerza pero si con algo de brusquedad soltándolo

-te quedaras aquí harry, todos queremos dormir-gruño el licántropo sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a el, lo que no le importaba

-solo me estaba divirtiendo, no era necesario que entrara a la habitación profesor lupin-dijo con tono casi malicioso apoyándose en la cama mientras miraba al adulto

-harry nadie se divierte escuchando ese tipo de cosas, así que dormirás en esta habitación con el señor malfoy hasta que sepas comportarte, por ahora todas las habitaciones están repletas y no puedo dejar que te metas en otro lugar y intentes alguna de tus cosas con las chicas, en verdad harry deberías pensar lo que estas asiendo

-tengo sueño profesor lupin hasta mañana-le corto el moreno de sopetón,

Al parecer no era la primera vez que lo trataba así pues el licántropo salio de ahí resignado cerrando la puerta de golpe, al quedar solos, el moreno se movió asía la cama libre y se acostó, en ningún momento dirigió su mirada asía el y eso lo irrito de cierta manera, pero se recordó que hacia ya un tiempo que eso de los pleitos entre gryffindor y slytherin para el habían pasado a la historia, se acomodo en la cama nuevamente intentado dormirse sin embargo el moreno rompió el silencio que se había hecho en la habitación

-no me saludaras como corresponde malfoy-fue la entupida frase que salio de los labios del moreno con un tono que hizo que las entrañas del rubio se contrajeran un poco, le recordó a el, tres meses atrás, prepotente, arrogante como si todo el universo girara en torno a el y los demás debían postrarse ante el ¿Cuándo en ese mundo loco al que había vuelto los roles se habían intercambiado?

el rubio no respondió nada se mantuvo callado e ignorando al moreno, lo único que quería era dormir, no tenia porque el señor soy dueño del mundo y de tu vida, venir y arruinar su paz momentánea, sin embargo si pensó que el moreno se callaría estaba equivocado

-¿que pasa malfoy los mortifagos te comieron la lengua?-pregunto de forma burlesca

¿Era su imaginación o el moreno lo estaba provocando? ¿Que pasaba con potter? ¿Las hormonas le habían atrofiado el cerebro o era verdad que el sexo excesivo mataba neuronas?

-porque no te duermes potter y me dejas tranquilo-gruño como toda respuesta, si hubiese tenido ojos en la espalda hubiese podido ver la cara sonriente del moreno al escucharlo responder

-porque no tengo ganas de dormir y ya que estas aquí debería divertirme un rato con un ex mortifago como tu-dijo de forma socarrona, Draco se volteo de forma lenta fijando sus grises ojos en los verdes de el, su rostro no mostraba mas que aburrimiento, se sintió tan maduro en ese minuto, muy por encima del que siempre fue su rival y al cual aborreció por tantos años, sin embargo, los odios, la rivalidad, todo, se lo habían quitado junto a su familia, sus vienes, su orgullo y su dignidad, el era alguien que estaba vació, ya no era el primogénito y heredero de todos los vienes malfoy, todo lo que quedaba ahí era Draco y el estaba bien con ello

-¿eso debía ofenderme de algún modo?-pregunto con voz calmada, la cara de potter era todo un poema como si el no creyera que después de haberlo llamado libremente mortifago y tratar de meterse con el estuviera tan tranquilo-si estas tan caliente puedes ir y darte una ducha, a mi déjame en paz

El moreno solo lo miro unos segundos de forma interrogatorio por el comentario y este se volteo para no tener que verlo nuevamente, no sabia porque pero su cuerpo le decía que el era peligroso de alguna manera, lo que era ridículo pues por mas ninfomano que fuera potter seguía siendo un estupido gryffindor noble y toda esa basura que representaba su casa, muy pronto entendería el porque su instinto de supervivencia le estaba enviando señales de alerta

-oh tienes razón malfoy-dijo este con tono que puso los pelos de punta al rubio, ¿estaba usando un tono sensual con el o ya se había terminado de volver loco y oía cosas? Potter siguió hablando con el mismo extraño tono de voz- me interrumpieron justo cuando estaba en la mejor parte con una de las hermanas patil, ¿las recuerdas? Eran esas gemelas que estaban muy buenas en nuestro grado

-potter por si no lo notaste no me interesa escucharte alardear de cómo te…acuestas con cualquiera sea el espécimen, ¿no entiendes la indirecta? Quiero dormir-bufo sin embargo el niño maravilla lo ignoro y siguió hablando

-ya me había acostado con ellas, pero no había mas a la mano de que escoger-dijo casi divertido, lo que provoco un bufido de parte de su contraparte rubia, de pronto el silencio se había formado nuevamente en la habitación, el rubio ilusamente pensó que el bastardo se había dormido al fin, sin embargo estaba muy lejos de suceder aquello, pues en la mente de potter se había prendido un farol, una idea se le había ocurrido y tenia a un rubio dentro de ellas

-sabes malfoy, no puedo dormir cuando no tengo acción anteriormente-dijo de forma casual el moreno

-Pues comienza a usar tu mano potter-respondió irritado, ¿porque ellos estaban teniendo esa conversación? ¿Es que acaso al moreno se le olvidaba quien era el?

Escucho crujir la cama de al lado y como se hundía un poco la suya y abrió sus ojos de golpe volteándose para ver al moreno encaramado en su cama, al voltearse este, potter había puesto ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse de pronto, por la sorpresa, pues miedo no le tenia al moreno, este tenia una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro como si estuviera viendo un sabroso pedazo de carne y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas en la oscuridad, sus ojos brillaban como los de un felino a punto de atacar, todo su cuerpo se tenso

-¿¿que diablos haces??-gruño incapaz de moverse, ¿lo quería golpear? ¿Ese era la forma que potter descargaría su tensión? El no podría hacer demasiado aun seguía débil y no podía huir pues sus piernas no le respondían como quería

-¿chicas o chicos, para el caso es lo mismo no malfoy? –mientras hablaba el moreno, Draco sintió que lo que estaba viviendo no era mas que una pesadilla, no podía ser cierto lo que este le estaba diciendo- después de todo, tu también tienes un orificio por donde puedo meterlo-la sonrisa de este se extendió y el rubio creyó que se iba a desmayar, su corazón había golpeado tan duro en su pecho que pensó que se iba a salir, no podía ser cierto, no podía estar pasándole a el

-no es gracioso potter, salte de mi-gruño poniendo sus manos en el pecho de este para empujarlo, pero no podía, estaba tan débil y malditamente vulnerable

-no estoy tratando de ser gracioso malfoy. Nunca lo e hecho con un hombre así que lo experimentare contigo, ¿no te hace aquello feliz? Serás de utilidad por una vez en tu vida-no dejo que el rubio respondiera agarro con brusquedad sus muñecas y las puso arriba de su cabeza inmovilizándolo-ciertamente no me causa excitación hacerlo con un chico y menos contigo, pero la necesidad puede mas-dijo burlón

Sujeto las manos del rubio con una sola de sus manos, manteniéndolas firmes arriba de su cabeza, este se movía tratando de librarse del moreno, pero todo intento era en vano, lo sabia, la mano libre de potter se movió por su rostro sin ninguna delicadeza como si fuera solo parte del protocolo de follar con el héroe mágico, potter lentamente delineo su mandíbula y subió hasta sus labios metiendo sus dedos en su boca de forma brusca y casi dolorosa, moviéndolas de adentro asía fuera, frunció el ceño y no lo pensó dos veces cuando cerro su mandíbula y lo mordió lo mas fuerte que pudo, el moreno dio un gemido de dolor quitando su mano del rostro de este, mirándolo entre molesto y excitado, maldición sabia que potter era masoquista, lo sabia!

-pagaras eso malfoy-dijo con voz amenazante

-que esperabas, que me dejara violar por ti como si nada, quien te crees que soy potter, ahora suéltame de una buena vez

-aquí tu no eres el que da las ordenes malfoy, el héroe aquí soy yo-murmuro en el oído del rubio para posteriormente morder y succionar el lóbulo de su oreja, quiso golpearse cuando sintió una corriente eléctrica bajar hacia su bajo vientre, sin embargo no dejo que ningún sonido saliera de su boca.

No era como si a el le importara tampoco los hombres o las mujeres, jamás le había gustado un chico antes, pero no le desagradaba que alguno que otro estuviera detrás de el, como había sucedido cuando estaba en hogwarts, pero otra cosa distinta era que el tuviera que ir abajo y que el chico que lo estuviera tratando de cojer no fuera nada mas ni nada menos que el maldito niño potter

-potter…suéltame-gruño removiéndose inquieto, mientras la atrevida lengua del susodicho recorría su cuello, lamiéndolo, succionándolo, mordiéndolo, nada era de forma delicada si no mas bien brusca y de cierta manera dolorosa

-el que te resistas solo hace que me excite mucho mas-murmuro el ojiverde

Prosiguió a meterse bajo las mantas junto al rubio, sintió el cuerpo calido del moreno contra el suyo y como con las piernas le abría las suyas y se ponía entre ellas presionándose, pudo sentir claramente una dureza presionarse contra el, con fuerza mientras la rozaba contra su entrepierna. El rostro del rubio estaba completamente rojo, mientras su respiración era agitada, no podía evitar sentirlo de alguna forma muy retorcida, algo agradable, era un adolescente también, tenia necesidades físicas que por mucho tiempo no había saciado, no podía solo ignorar cuando cualquier cuerpo lo tocaba de esa manera, entendía el punto de potter, en donde daba igual ser hombre o mujer mientras pudieras saciar el deseo. Entro en pánico su mente se estaba dejando vencer, su cuerpo ya no daba pelea y debía parecer un sumiso y patético pasivo, iba a proceder a resistirse otra vez, pero potter había levantado la camiseta que llevaba puesta como pijama hasta el cuello, pasando sus manos por todo su torso mientras se relamía los labios

-tienes un cuerpo bastante femenino…eh malfoy-murmuro tratando de sonar burlón pero ya no le salía, su tono de voz estaba cargado de puro deseo

El moreno no espero mucho bajo asía el pecho de este pasando su lengua por toda la piel blanca que encontraba, movió su rostro hacia uno de los pezones rosados del rubio y sin pensárselo demasiado bajo hacia este y lo succiono, Draco no pudo evitarlo y un gemido salio de su garganta, jamás creyó que su voz sonaría de esa manera y al parecer tampoco potter pues cuando el sonido llego a sus oídos su cuerpo completo se tenso sobre el níveo del rubio y dejo de pensar totalmente

-deseo tu cuerpo malfoy…lo deseo ya-dijo con voz candente y jadeante quitando la mano que sujetaba las del rubio y posándolas por todo el cuerpo de este

¿Qué pasaba con potter? Y ¿Qué pasaba con el mismo? ¿Por qué se estaba dejando llevar por el moreno? ¿Dejaría que este lo usara para su descargo sexual? Y sobre todo ¿dejaría que lo hiciera así de fácilmente? No sabía, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que la respiración agitada de potter estaba llenando su cerebro por completo y lo estaba imposibilitando de pensar

Continuara….

Arachne:!!Hola, hola!! Bueno este es mi primer fics de harry potter, al menos yaoi porque tengo un comics que es de DMxHG y HPxGW…salio de un sueño xD, después de leer algún fics de perla negra una de mis autoras favoritas de fanfics *.* soñé que harry era un ninfomano y que lo obligaban a dormir en la misma habitación que Draco y le decía que podía descargarse con el o algo así (el sueño mas happy del planeta) bueno dudas, sugerencias lo que sea ahí esta, espero poder subir el otro cap la próxima semana soy bastante responsable en ese aspecto ^^

Una cosa mas perdonen las faltas de ortografía soy mega mega mega mala en eso u.u


	2. Chapter 2

Harry potter pertenece a JK Rowling y yo hago esto porque soy pervertida y amo el yaoi y al que tenga un problema le mando un crucio…jaja mentira

Advertencias (hay **lemon** en esta pagina el que no se sienta realmente pervertida para leerlo, mejor déjelo, por su salud mental y el que no pues a leer se a dicho)

**Cáp. 2**

El ambiente en la habitación estaba caliente y algo sofocante, lo único que se oía eran las respiraciones aceleradas de los dos y la cama que sonaba a cada leve movimiento, las manos de potter habían bajado asía los pantalones del rubio con suma rapidez, tirando de ellos de golpe, dejándolo de la cintura asía abajo desnudo y con la playera vieja en su cuello, se sentía tan jodidamente vulnerable en las manos de potter, como si su voluntad fuera mermada con tanta facilidad que era vertiginoso.

Potter parecía que estaba hirperventilando, respiraba rápido y ronco, las manos de este se posaron en su miembro y todo su cuerpo se tenso, mordió sus labios con fuerza para que no saliera sonido de ellos sin embargo de todos modos un quejido ahogado sonó en su garganta, su respiración se acelero aun mas cuando la mano de potter comenzó a moverse, por primera vez se dio cuenta que ya no tenia sujeta las manos pues ambas estaban agarradas de las sabanas.

El moreno se movía rápido sin dejar que Draco se parara a pensar y cuando un ictus de razón trataba de salir a flote las manos del oji verde la aplastaban en lo más fondo de su mente.

Potter seguía con sus movimientos de mano mientras que no sabia en que momento había sucedido, pero el pantalón de este ya no estaba y el miembro de este se rozaba constantemente contra su pierna

-mierda…-escucho maldecir al moreno, sintiendo como una mano lo alzaba de forma brusca.

Potter murmuro algo, parecido a un hechizo que el jamás había oído y luego sintió algo viscoso en su parte trasera, no supo que pasaba hasta que el gryffindor poso su miembro en su entrada y en ese momento algo de cordura entro en su confundido consiente

-no…potter…para-su voz sonó como un jadeo sofocado y forzado, sus manos soltaron las sabanas y se posaron en los hombros de este, debía detenerlo, no podía dejar que lo hiciera ¿en que diablos estaba pensando cuando dejo que este le quitara los pantalones? Maldición, aun debía tener algo de orgullo y si no lo tenia, al menos algo de decoro

Potter lo ignoro olímpicamente y empujo, Draco solo sintió la presión ¿de que tamaño lo tenia potter como para que hiciera tal presión ahí? ¿Y porque diablos se preguntaba eso en ese momento?

-¡para!..¡Potter!!...Detente-esta vez sonó mucho firme sin embargo aun jadeante.

Los verdes ojos del niño-que-vivió-para-ser-ninfomano se dirigieron a los suyos taladrándolos, vidriosos y oscurecidos, ya no sonreía, todas sus facciones demostraban puro deseo. Este se movió nuevamente contra el mientras lo miraba, logrando que este apretara la mandíbula por la incomodidad

-tranquilo malfoy…te gustara…a todos les gusta-murmuro con voz ronca y candente

Iba responderle alguna cosa como insulto pero sintió como el moreno empujaba con real ahínco esta vez, asiéndolo sentir el dolor, quizás no el peor de su vida, pero si el mas incomodo, que jamás había sentido nunca, su columna se doblo con fuerza mientras sus manos intentaban empujar al niño dorado para que se saliera de encima de el, dolía, dolía demasiado y un cuerno con lo que potter había dicho, disfrutar y una mierda, le dolía a morir

Potter estaba quieto dentro de el, maldiciendo sabe merlín que, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de este respirando con demasiada dificultad

-no…puedo mas me voy a mover-grazno el bastardo levantando su cabeza, su rostro reflejaba el placer que sentía, maldito bastardo

-¡¡no!! ¡Quitate! Potter…ah...quitate-por ningún motivo iba a decir que le dolía, pero maldición era lo que sentía

El gryffindor no parecía escuchar nada, por lo que comenzó a hacer lo que había dicho ya, comenzó a moverse contra el, latigazos de dolor recorrieron el cuerpo del rubio, mientras se mordía el labio para no gritar, sus manos aun seguían casi soldadas en los hombros de potter aunque ya no ejercían fuerza, al menos no mucha, no supo como ni en que momento pero de pronto, el dolor comenzaba a mezclarse con placer.

potter se movía con fuerza contra el, asiendo que su cadera chocara con su trasero, asiendo bastante ruido, la sensación de estar lleno era algo sobrecogedora, sin embargo no fue hasta que potter se movió en un ángulo ligeramente diferente, cuando sintió una ola de placer recorriéndolo de modo casi avasallador, no pudo contener su voz, dio un gemido no demasiado fuerte, no porque pudiera regularlo, si no porque su voz no tenia un timbre mas alto por ahora, su columna se curvo pero esta vez para contener las olas de placer que sentía.

-ah…mierda…malfoy…estas endemoniadamente…estrecho-la voz de potter ronca y caliente no ayudaba mucho al estado casi orgásmico al que se encontraba el rubio

Su mente se había puesto totalmente en blanco y solo gemidos salían de su boca sin siquiera poder articular palabra, sentía como potter salía y entraba de el y con cada entrada tocaba un punto dentro que lo asía ver luces de colores por todas partes.

Potter no paraba de decir incoherencias que no tenían sentido para el, pero que lo calentaban aun mas si era posible

El moreno se movía asía delante envistiéndolo con mas fuerza y rapidez sin contenerse, su cabeza choco contra el respaldo de la cama con un golpe seco, pero no le dolía, no podía sentir nada mas que placer, cuando sintió su miembro rozarse con el estomago del moreno fue cuando su mundo exploto en millones de mili partículas y cada una le llenaba de placer por todas partes

-oh merlín…ahh-escucho decir pero muy lejos y sintió como potter se derramaba dentro de el con un gemido ahogado en su cuello y caía pesadamente sobre el, el peso le molestaría si tan solo no estuviera tan ocupado tratando de recuperarse del orgasmo

los dos respiraban tan fuerte que no estaba seguro de que toda la casa no los hubiese oído y tan solo la idea de que alguien supiera que había pasado ahí, lo volvió inmediatamente de la nube de placer en la que se había hundido, sin embargo solo había vuelto para sumergirse en otra nube de sopor, que lo había dejado algo atontado y soñoliento, sin fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para mover los parpados y abrirlos, era como si toda la fuerza que había acumulado desde que había llegado, se la hubiesen robado completamente, lentamente se dejo llevar por la oscuridad sintiendo en su estado de semi conciencia unos labios que se posaban sobre los suyos, exigentes, bruscos, sin embargo no tenia fuerzas ni para alejarlos ni para responder a nada, por lo que con esa sensación de labios húmedos y calientes sobre los suyos se dejo vencer por la inconciencia

No supo cuanto durmió, pero no había dormido tan bien desde que, bueno desde hacia ya un buen tiempo, sin pesadillas que lo asecharan, sin recuerdos de nadie que se hubiese ido, solo un sueño sin sueños, uno donde se podía descansar completamente. Por eso mismo era que, en ese momento estaba teniendo problemas para decidirse a despertarse completamente o no ¿porque debía hacerlo? Después de todo, no tenia que levantarse, kreacher le llevaría el desayuno cuando el se despertara, quizás el profesor snape se pasaría por ahí ese día y le llevaría el libro que le había prometido la ultima vez para que no se aburriera, pero no tenia nada importante que hacer, así que ¿porque despertarse? Se sentía tan cómodo, tan calido, tan abrasado, se detuvo de golpe en aquel detalle ¿tan abrasado? Abrió sus ojos ¿desde cuando los elfos domésticos se metían en las camas de los amos y dormían con ellos? Porque si no era kreacher entonces ¿Quién? De súbito, escenas de la noche pasada habían inundado ya su ahora despierta cabeza, logrando que sus mejillas se enrojecieran a mas no poder, aunque el no sentía calor, estaba helado, como era posible, que el, Draco malfoy, había dejado que el…el…ni siquiera se le ocurría un insulto lo suficientemente ofensivo para describir a ese violador, lo tocara y mas aun, se había dejado, dejándose llevar por la sensación de placer que le causaba, sus antepasados debían estar retorciéndose en sus tumbas de seguro.

Las manos que lo abrasaban desde atrás comenzaron a moverse sobre su pecho bajando peligrosamente hacia su bajo vientre, sintiendo una respiración calida en su oído

-ya te despertaste…malfoy-su apellido fue dicho con un tono de sorna y burla que lo hizo hervir, sintiendo un dedo recorrer su sensible hombría.

-quita tus manos de mi potter-gruño mientras se volteaba y lanzaba al moreno bajo la cama de un solo empujón, sorprendiéndose a si mismo de la fuerza que había adquirido desde la noche pasado y desde que llego a ese lugar, no se había sentido tan fuerte desde hacia ya largos 4 meses, no estaba totalmente fortalecido pero si, muchísimo mejor, como nunca

-pagaras eso malfoy-gruño desde abajo potter mientras se incorporaba

El rubio le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio, sacando del que tenia guardado para otras personas y dirigiéndolo asía el, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban agudizando su mirada asesina mientras su nariz se arrugaba con desprecio

-oh al parecer recuerdas lo que paso anoche-sonrió de forma burlesca y triunfante como la de quien hubiese ganado una guerra y estuviera ahora regodeándose con la victoria, refregándosela en la cara al perdedor. Maldito potter, mil veces maldito-yo se que lo recuerdas malfoy-agrego el muy cínico-de cómo gemías mientras te cojia

Era el colmo, eso no se trataba de orgullo, se traba de dignidad, se movió rápido e intento estamparle un puñetazo en ese maldito rostro sonriente que tenia, sin embargo potter había sido más rápido y lo había sujetado con fuerza de la muñeca sin dejar de sonreír con superioridad.

-confirmo lo que dije anoche, tienes un cuerpo bastante femenino, si no fuera por eso-miro hacia abajo y luego volvió su mirada a la de el-pasarías totalmente por una chica-dijo divertido

Draco se soltó de este con brusquedad mientras se sentaba bajando la playera para tapar su entrepierna, molesto y avergonzado por partes iguales y mortalmente humillado, el no era femenino, el no tenia un cuerpo así, si, era mucho mas refinado que los demás y mucho mas pulcro, con mucha mas clase y mucho mas guapo, pero femenino, de ninguna manera, su cuerpo era estilizado y delgado, sus rasgos eran finos y bonitos y su cabello era sedoso y estaba bastante largo, pero no por ello parecía una niña

-¿que pasa malfoy? ¿La actividad de anoche te dejo sin voz?

-jodete potter-gruño molesto

-joder, me gusta esa palabra-dijo con voz que parecía reflexiva – ¿a ti no?...malfoy-murmuro su apellido mientras recorría con un dedo el cuello de este, el cual alejo el rubio de un manotazo, lo que provoco que el maldito gryffindor sonriera aun mas

La puerta sonó mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, uno de forma asesina y el otro con forma burlona, Draco se sobresalto tapándose con apuro y metiendo su cabeza bajo las mantas, no quería que nadie lo viera, no después de haber tenido sexo. El sonido se repitió y esta vez una voz lo siguió, era la de la comadreja, sin duda, podía reconocer esa voz de retardado mental en cualquier lugar

-ya voy ron-respondió potter mientras se ponía su pijama, después de unos segundos de silencio este abrió la puerta

-¿que paso compañero? Te fui a buscar a la habitación y no estabas, lupin me dijo que estabas aquí

-si bueno, según el no podía dormir por el ruido así que me trajo hasta acá-la voz de potter sonaba divertida y maliciosa y la risa de wesell no se espero, esa risa de bobalicón que lo caracterizaba

-ya entiendo porque parvaty andaba de malas esta mañana-dijo divertido-vente ya esta el desayuno, bajemos antes de que mi madre se ponga a los gritos.

No paso ni medio segundo cuando la voz chillona y aguda de la madre comadreja sonó desde el primer piso llamándolos, a Draco eso le recordaba a una mamá cerda graznando para llamar a sus cerditos a comer, la comparación le hizo gracia, escucho a potter y al pobretón salir de la habitación riéndose, solo después que los hoyo en el primer piso, respiro tranquilo.

La mañana la había pasado ligeramente mas tranquilo, aunque no podía estar sentado demasiado tiempo sin que su cuerpo fuera presa de un dolor agudo, kreacher había llegado con su desayuno y no hubo elfo domestico mas feliz que este, cuando comprobó que el amito malfoy se había comido todo el desayuno y pedía otra ración, ciertamente tenia un apetito voraz, estaba mucho mas activo que antes y después de comer y asearse lo mas que podía, con alegría comprobó que podía ponerse de pie y caminar, quizás no de una forma muy buena, pero si al menos podía sostenerse, cosa que antes se le hacia imposible, no pudo practicar demasiado pues el elfo a cada movimiento algo desbalanseado gritaba alarido de que podía hacerse daño, por lo que por su paz mental lo dejo temporalmente, suponía que el hecho de que no pudiera caminar correctamente no solo era por la debilidad.

Había pasado todo el día, practicando como poder caminar, era difícil, como si hubiese tenido que aprender de nuevo y eso no le ayudaba para su paz mental, pues miles de burdos comentarios se formaban en su subconsciente con la voz de un bastardo moreno que las decía con burla, potter no se había aparecido en todo el día y eso lo tenia algo tranquilo, quizás debía estar por ahí revolcándose con alguna gryffindor, el solo hecho de pensar en eso le revolvía el estomago, por el asco claro estaba.

Debían ser alrededor de las 10 de la noche cuando su puerta se abrió, y un potter que le parecía bastante malhumorado apareció en ella dando un portazo, el tenía un libro en sus manos el cual kreacher le había llevado de la biblioteca personal de los black, no levanto su vista para verlo, solo se mantuvo leyendo como si nada, hasta que sintió el peso de alguien mas a su lado, dirigió rápidamente sus ojos a el y vio a potter con el pijama ya puesto acostado a su lado

-¿se puede saber que mierda haces?-gruño cerrando el libro de golpe

-¿que no vez malfoy? ¿O ya eres totalmente retardado mental? Me estoy acostando a dormir ¿es tan difícil suponerlo? hasta tu cerebro podría deducirlo-se burlo sin embargo se notaba que no estaba de humor

-ya pero esta es MI cama, por si tu pequeña neurona no se dio cuenta-respondió molesto ¿porque tenia que recurrir a insultos cuando se trataba de potter? Ah cierto porque el gryffindor no tenia cerebro

-anoche no te quejaste porque me dormí contigo malfoy, de hecho te acurrucaste a mi lado como una pequeña ramera necesitada-murmuro sonriéndole con superioridad como ya era de costumbre

Sintió sus mejillas arder de ira lanzándole el libro en la cara de golpe y acostándose, no iba a discutir con el, no se iba a rebajar a discutir y dejarse insultar por el bastardo de potter, que se jodiera, a el no le importara nada de lo que el hacia o no, si quería estar en su cama que lo hiciera a el le daba igual. Maldito gryffindor de mierda, no sabía que podían llegar a ser tan retorcidos como un slytherin, todo eso que pregonaban sobre su casa era basura, se sentían mejores que las serpientes, siendo que eran mucho peores mucho mas retorcidos, cínicos y pervertidos

Le dio la espalda y se tapo dispuesto a dormirse para dejarle en claro a potter que su presencia ahí no le perturbaba y no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que hacia, porque el era insignificante, sin embargo, después de unos minutos en los cuales se acomodo y cerro sus ojos, sintió unas manos que ciertamente no eran suyas, posarse en su cadera y un cuerpo calido posarse detrás de el, pegándose completamente contra su espalda y pegando contra su trasero lo que debía ser ni mas ni menos una erección, restregándola contra sus glúteos de forma descarada, mientras era apretado con fuerza asía el otro cuerpo, además de una calida respiración en su oreja. Se maldijo internamente al sentir como su propio miembro reaccionaba a aquello

-que diablos haces potter quitate!-su voz sonó estrangulada pues intentaba sofocar su propio deseo que despertaba ante lo que el moreno asía.

Se movió con algo de brusquedad intentando quitar su parte trasera de la erección de potter, pero solo consiguió que este lo apretara con más fuerza logrando que fuera doloroso,

-déjate hacer malfoy, se que te gusta-murmuro en el oído del rubio, con tono deseoso y lujurioso mientras empujaba su cadera contra la parte trasera de Draco y una de sus manos bajaba por su vientre hasta meterse bajo el pantalón del pijama del rubio, tomando su ya semi erecta hombría para comenzar a masturbarlo con su áspera y callosa mano- lo vez malfoy…tu cuerpo me desea inevitablemente

¿Como podía negar aquello? Como podía negarlo si después de un par de movimientos de manos de potter ya estaba tan duro que llegaba a ser doloroso

-cierra el pico-gruño como toda inteligente respuesta mientras se mordía el labio

Su mente quería dar pelea, no se quería dejar, ¡era potter por merlín santo! ¿Dejaría que este hiciera otra vez lo que quisiera con el? Al menos ahora no tenia la excusa de estar muy débil, aunque potter ciertamente era mucho mas fuerte que el por ahora, podía al menos empujarlo, sabia que era capas, pero no, su cuerpo no quería obedecer, como si se rindiera a potter y lo reconociera como su dueño

La mano del moreno se movía con agilidad sobre la zona mas sensible del rubio, mientras su propia cadera se movía contra el trasero de este, la respiración de potter rápidamente se volvió agitada

-malfoy…quiero estar dentro tuyo ya…-murmuro el de ojos verdes, suprimiendo los jadeos y gemidos que salían de su boca, mientras se movía mas rápido contra el trasero de Draco, como si realmente lo estuviera envistiendo, sin dejar de atender al rubio con movimientos igualmente rápidos como lo eran sus envestidas

-ah…potter...ah…para…para-sabia que no quería que parara, pero debía decir algo, no dejar que el creyera que le estaba gustando, claro que sus gemidos decían otra cosa

La mano libre de potter se movió hacia arriba metiéndose bajo la playera, tomando con sus dedos uno de los pezones del rubio apretándolo y manoseándolo con sus estos, provocando que Draco se curvara por la sensación asía atrás, pegándose mas si se podía al miembro de potter, sacando un gemido de los labios de este

-mierda…ah…no hagas…eso malfoy-forzó en decir el héroe mágico sin contenerse mas y moviéndose contra Draco como un poseso, así como su mano hacia una fricción realmente dura contra el miembro de este-dilo…di que te gusta…-gruño entre miles de jadeos que salían de su boca y chocaban directamente en la oreja de Draco

-no…no me gusta…-murmuro entre gemidos y esa era la mentira mas grande del mundo, si potter se la creía era porque era un retardado mental sin un mínimo de neuronas, lo que no dudaba, pero hasta la comadreja sabría que no era verdad y eso ya era decir demasiado

-no mientas…y dilo…di que gusta que te…toque…reconoce que deseas que este dentro…tuyo…ahora

-no…es cierto…-gruño dando un gemido realmente fuerte cuando la mano de potter se apretó contra su miembro y comenzó a moverse de esa manera y con velocidad renovada

-pues…yo ya quiero…estar dentro de ti…sentir tu…apretado trasero…cerrándose contra mi miembro, apretándolo…envolviéndose en torno a…el…ya puedo sentirlo…tan caliente…tan…oh maldición-gruño ronco potter bajándole de un tiron sus pantalones y los de el, tomando sus cadera con ambas manos y asiendo que cerrara sus piernas para posteriormente poner su miembro entre las piernas de el y comenzar a moverse con brusquedad volviendo a tomar la hombría de Draco para comenzar a masturbarlo mas fuerte, duro y rápido si se podía

Por mas bizarra que fuera la situación aquello le calentó a niveles insospechados, sentía la dura hombría de potter entre sus piernas, restregándose contra ellas, como si las estuviera penetrando y su mano estaba moviéndose con tanta fuerza que era dolorosamente placentero y si le agregabas los ya gemidos que salían rápidos y fuertes de la boca del moreno, era ya un hecho de que no duraría ni 5 segundos mas para llegar al orgasmo

Y así fue, Draco llego al orgasmo mientras hacia fuerza con sus dos manos contra la pared para que potter no lo aplastara contra ella, perdiéndose en lo exquisito que era que su mente se nublara y su cuerpo enviara millones de sensaciones placenteras por todo su cuerpo, tan jodidamente genial

Potter llego al orgasmo unos segundos después de el, con un ronco sonido, sintió una sustancia viscosa entre sus piernas, pero la verdad no le importaba por ahora, aun sentía los espasmos post orgásmicos que aun le mandaban placer, sintió ese sopor extraño invadirlo, el mismo que la primera vez, pero no era tan poderoso esta vez, se quedo quieto mientras recobraba su respiración, pausada y tranquila, mientras se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, sintió a potter atrás murmurar un hechizo de limpieza en el y en si mismo, este se movió perezosamente subiéndose los pantalones, no tenia deseos de que ningún pensamiento entrara en su mente, por lo que dejo que todo el sueño y el cansancio que tenia lo invadiera, cerrando sus ojos y entregándose a las manos de Morfeo, dejar que su mente se hiciera cargo en ese momento solo lo haría sentir incomodo, ya tendría tiempo en la mañana cuando potter no estuviera ahí para reprenderse y odiarse por lo que había dejado que sucediera otra vez, ya tendría tiempo de sobra, por el momento solo deseaba dormir

Mientras se dejaba vencer por el sueño escucho a potter decir algo, parecido a una maldición a si mismo, como si reprendiera por algo o se lamentara de alguna cosa, sin embargo no sabia realmente si lo había oído o no, podía sentirlo aun pegado a el y siendo abrasado por este sin embargo no entendía nada mas, podía haberlo imaginado,

Draco se durmió completamente sin darse por enterado de que el chico tras suyo estaba completamente despierto y su rostro reflejaba todo menos comodidad, como si en su mente se estuviera debatiendo entre algo que ciertamente no le agradaba

Continuara……………

**Arachne**: primero que nada me disculpo con las personas que leen esto, por no subir antes el segundo Cáp., no fue de mala, lo juro (no me maten) por lo general soy responsable en lo que hago, pero esta vez tenia un dilema enorme… ¿dejaba que harry y Draco lo hicieran o no? Dios, me costo un mundo decidirme, para las dos opciones tenia trama, como no sabia que hacer al final lo tire a la suerte, espero que les gustara, de verdad aprecio las ideas que me puedan mandar, si alguna se le ocurre algo mandenme un review con la idea, juro que lo tendré en cuenta

Muchísimas gracias a la gente que me escribió, hicieron a una mortal feliz muchas gracias a **Sora Black1245**y a **Amy Prongs**, besos chicas su apoyo me inspira sniff

Gracias también a las personas que pusieron la historia en alerta ^^

Bueno para terminar diré que entre mas mensajes mas duro le dará harry a Draco y mas seguido jajajajaja…eso es todo las veré después besos


End file.
